Arkasian Monarchy
Arkasian Monarchy is a form of government created by Arkanian I Doomer shortly after he became High King of the Arkasian Realm. It's dominant ideology is a form of , widely referred to as Arkasian Socialism. The form of government is sometimes misunderstood to be a hereditary, traditional monarchy which merely has democratic elements, however it is far from that, as the monarch is treated not as a monarch, but as a president-for-life, who is capable of being removed from office by majority vote of the people. History Arkasian Monarchy was invented as a result of High King Arkanian I Doomer's belief that the Arkasian people should choose their own individual fates, rather than having to obey the wishes of the monarch. It is unknown as to why he was of this opinion, however what his reasoning behind it, the Arkasian Realm has benefited immensely from it. Some have even speculated that, without such an incredibly democratic, accepting government and culture, the Realm and Arkasia within it would have long ago ceased to exist. Arkasian Monarchist policies Arkasian Monarchist policies are based upon the idea that the ruler of the country and their government should always work for the good of the people, and that a government which does otherwise is, simply put, "wrong". The primary Arkasian Monarchy, which is that of Arkasia itself, has a head of state and executive branch, the High King or High Queen, a legislative branch, the People's Parliament and a judicial branch, the High Council. At times, the Angiris Council also acts as a part of the executive branch. Variants Arkasian Republic The Arkasian Republic is a form of Arkasian Monarchy which functions in nearly the same way, save for the fact that it's heads of state are not elected for life, they are elected for terms of, on average, five years. However, they can be re-elected an unlimited number of times, and thus, it is possible for an Arkasian Republic to function the same way as an Arkasian Monarchy. Alinist Arkasian Republic The Alinist Arkasian Republic is a form of Arkasian Monarchy which is generally regarded as a sub-variant of the Arkasian Republic. It acts in effectively the same way as an Arkasian Republic, with elements of Communist-Dictatorship mixed in. The ratio of Arkasian Republic to Communist-Dictatorship is up to individual nations to decide. Alinist Arkasian Monarchy The Alinist Arkasian Monarchy is a form of Arkasian Monarchy which has been combined with Communist-Dictatorship. It follows similar policies to both, combining the Arkasian Monarchy's monarch-style titles for the Head of State as well as it's People's Parliament, High Council and tolerance of all political parties with the Communist-Dictatorship's semi-hereditary position for the Head of State as well as a large portion of it's economic policies. Retanian Monarchy The Retanian Monarchy is the form of government employed exclusively by the current, democratic Retanian government. It draws many of it's ideas and positions from the traditional Arkasian Monarchy combined with the old absolute, non-constitutional Retanian Monarchy. It is lead by either an Emperor or an Empress, and although it has a Parliament, it's leadership belongs to the monarch, the Chancellor and the Prime Minister. Category:Government Forms Category:Articles by Arkius Doomer